


Вот и пришли холода

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Любовь в Рождество [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, New Year's Eve, not John or Sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон раньше верил во многое.





	1. Глава 1 - Декабрь, часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of "Love at Christmastime" series ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/894726 ) by Youarethelightoftheworld

Джон закутывается в тёплое одеяло и, спотыкаясь, выходит из своей спальни. Высунув язык от усилий, он на цыпочках спускается по лестнице, осторожно переступая через скрипящие ступеньки. В таких предосторожностях, вероятно, нет необходимости, но если Шерлок спит, последнее, что он хочет, это его потревожить.

Он добирается до камина, но Шерлока не видно. Холод в квартире невыносимый; именно он заставил Джон выползти из уютной кровати и разжечь камин.

Джон не знает, сколько времени сидит там, задумавшись и наклонившись к теплу огня. Он смотрит в окно, в темноту, и его сердце подпрыгивает при виде падающего снега. В густой и мирной тишине ночи он позволяет себе снисходительный момент ностальгии. Снег, мерцающие фонари... они напоминают ему о том времени, когда он кружился вокруг праздничных огней с семьёй, которая была когда-то целой и сильной. Отец с добрым лицом, ещё не изменённым до неузнаваемости алкоголем, и мать, глаза которой блестели при свечах. Он вспоминает о своей наивной открытости миру, которая когда-то ярко пылала на его молодом лице, но была давно оставлена позади.

Джон раньше верил во многое.

Его взгляд перемещается к двери спальни Шерлока, и это будто становится для того сигналом. Он появляется в небрежно наброшенном на плечи халате и сворачивается на полу в ногах Джона. Они наслаждаются уютной тишиной, пристально глядя на огонь. Закрыв глаза, Джон глубоко вздыхает, подавляя желание провести пальцами по чёрным, как смоль, волосам, щекочущим колено.

Он напоминает себе, что он не один.


	2. Глава 2 - Декабрь, часть 2

Декабрь проходит мимо них, и для того, чтобы поддержать дух Рождества, Джон начинает украшать квартиру. Шерлок помогает ему установить ёлку, и они проводят большинство вечеров, сидя у огня, и их лица освещены только мерцающими гирляндами. 

Сегодня вечером Джон стоит у окна и смотрит на улицу, по которой снуют туда-сюда тепло одетые люди, торопящиеся сделать покупки. Подойдя сзади, Шерлок гладит его рукой по плечу.

– В чём дело? 

Джон задаётся вопросом, написана ли печаль, которую он ощущает, на его лице. Скорее всего, Шерлок сможет назвать множество подсказок, которые его выдали, но Джон не уверен, что хочет их услышать. 

Когда он не отвечает, Шерлок подходит ближе. Откинувшись назад, Джон расслабляется на его груди без всяких задних мыслей. Они оказывались так близко много раз за последние несколько недель, и хотя Джон понимает, что должен положить этому конец, он не может набраться сил и отстраниться.

« _В конце концов_ , – думает он, – _это – Рождество, и никто не хочет быть один в рождественские праздники_ ». 

Конечно, Шерлок вернётся к своему обычному поведению после того, как праздники закончатся.

***

Натянув рождественский джемпер, Джон поднимает руки, чтобы пригладить волосы. Он боится того момента, когда покажется на глаза Гарри, и того, что ему придётся провести с ней, по крайней мере, несколько часов. 

Зайдя на кухню, Шерлок морщится, увидев наряд Джона.

– Этот джемпер отвратителен, Джон! Боже мой, сними его прямо сейчас. 

Смех неудержимо рвётся из горла Джона, и он хохочет, глядя в полные ужаса глаза Шерлока. 

– Шерлок, я не могу. Я должен был встретиться с Гарри ещё десять минут назад. Кроме того, это – мой лучший рождественский джемпер! Увидимся сегодня вечером, да? Хорошо проведи время... ну и... передай от меня привет Майкрофту. 

Закатив глаза, Шерлок прислушивается к звукам ко стороны двери. Услышав щелчок, он вскакивает из своего кресла. 

***

Шерлок не идёт к Майкрофту. Вместо этого, пригласив миссис Хадсон наверх в 221Б, он одновременно пытается помочь ей приготовить ужин и привести квартиру в порядок. Когда Джон возвращается домой, у Шерлока уже всё готово.

***

– Ты должен будешь переодеться перед ужином.

Остановившись в проёме двери в наполовину снятой куртке, Джон оглядывает квартиру.

В квартире тепло, а в глазах Шерлока отражается пламя свечей. Увидев накрытый стол, Джон пытается заговорить, но не находит слов. Шерлок, как всегда, кажется, всё понимает. Он смотрит на Джона, выглядя беспокоящимся, но довольно решительным. 

– Это – Рождество, – говорит он смущённо, – и я подумал, что у тебя должен быть настоящий семейный ужин.

Лицо Джона смягчается, и он, направившись к столу, останавливается, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока. Не отводя от того взгляда, он снимает джемпер.

– Ну? Теперь я нормально выгляжу для нашего ужина? 

– Теперь – да, – говорит Шерлок с блеском в глазах.

***

– Ты знаешь, мой отец оставил нас на Рождество.

Подняв голову, Шерлок видит, что Джон смотрит на пюре в своей тарелке. Шерлок откашливается, не ставя под сомнение резкое изменение в разговоре. Зная, что Джон считает такие разговоры трудными, он решает действовать осторожно. 

– Сколько лет тебе было? – спрашивает он таким тоном, будто бы просто поддерживает беседу. 

– Двенадцать. Достаточно взрослый, чтобы сообразить, что происходит, но слишком юный, чтобы понять, что тот никогда не вернётся? Но вопреки здравому смыслу я не терял надежду.

– Почему он ушёл? – спрашивает Шерлок так тихо, что Джону приходиться напрячься, чтобы его услышать.

Нахмурившись, Джон качает головой, продолжая смотреть в тарелку. 

– Я не... Я не думаю, что когда-нибудь узнаю ответ на этот вопрос.

Когда Джон наконец-то поднимает голову, чтобы поймать взгляд Шерлока, тот не может отвести его.

– Но я знаю, что он не любил нас достаточно для того, чтобы остаться.

***

Той ночью, когда он уже почти заснул, Джон слышит скрип двери спальни. Когда Шерлок садится напротив спинки кровати, матрас проседает под его весом, и Джон поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него в темноте. В лунном свете он видит, что глаза Шерлока полны сострадания. 

Джон хочет спросить его, почему. Он хочет видеть улыбающегося друга. Он хочет всегда приносить ему радость.

Вместо этого, в безопасности и тепле компании Шерлока, он позволяет своему личному горю подняться на поверхность.

Шерлок пересаживается поближе, и если бы Джон поднял голову, он мог бы положить её ему на колени. В тишине ночи Шерлок шепчет:

– Он разбил твоё сердце.

Джон кивает.

Шерлок гладит его по волосам, и Джон закрывает глаза, не желая, чтобы тот убрал руку.

– Я люблю тебя, Джон. Достаточно для того, чтобы остаться.

И хотя сердце Джона начинает биться быстрее, он улыбается, и свернувшись вокруг Шерлока, засыпает с мыслью в голове: 

_И надолго ли?_


	3. Глава 3 - Декабрь, часть 3

Настроение Джона ухудшается ещё больше.

Он проводит все утра перед камином, слушая бум-бум-бум шагов Шерлока по квартире, бум-бум-бум дождя со снегом по крыше и бум-бум-бум своего сердца. Он проводит все дни, думая о своей семье и подавляя желание позволить боли взять над ним верх. Он был солдатом всю свою жизнь, но время от времени теряет желание бороться. 

Он проводит вечера, думая о Шерлоке.

О Шерлоке, который был так непривычно терпелив и даже не вспоминал о тех словах, что были сказаны в темноте, хотя они оба отчаянно нуждались в этом. О Шерлоке, взгляд которого с тревогой метался по лицу Джона, пытаясь прочитать невысказанные ответы в тенях и линиях.

Ответ пришёл на почту на следующий день.

***

Шерлок подходит к нему спокойно, будто боится, что резкие движения могут испугать Джона.

– Джон. На общественном мероприятии требуется наше присутствие.

– Общественное мероприятие?

– ... _вечеринка_. 

Что-то вроде радости мелькает в глубине глаз Джона, когда он замечает очевидное презрение в голосе Шерлока. Сердце Шерлока подпрыгивает.

– Лестрейд. Он пригласил нас на празднование кануна Нового года, и я думаю, что мы должны принять участие.

– _Ты_ хочешь пойти на вечеринку?

– Ну, – выдыхает Шерлок, – да. Я наслаждаюсь компанией в небольших дозах. Но я _не буду_ участвовать в полночь в обратном отсчёте, Джон!

– О, _конечно_ , нет.

Глядя в глаза Джона, Шерлок уверен, что тот над ним смеётся.

А Джон думает, что должен не забыть поблагодарить Лестрейда.


	4. Глава 4 - Январь, часть 1

Шерлок и Джон проводят большую часть вечера, выпивая шампанское, избегая Андерсона и делая вид, что не замечают друг у друга тайные взгляды на часы, когда время медленно приближается к полуночи. Настроение Джона значительно улучшается после вкусной еды, и Шерлок начинает задаваться вопросом, был ли тот всё время прав относительно важности питательных веществ.

В 11:57 лицо Джона озаряется.

– О! Я чуть не забыл! Подожди здесь, я скоро вернусь.

Шерлок наблюдает за тем, как Джон уносится к гардеробу и смотрит на часы ещё раз. Что Джон может успеть сделать за такое время?

Двадцать секунд до полуночи, Джона всё ещё не видно, а люди начинают считать в обратном порядке. Шерлок отчаянно оглядывает комнату, одновременно пытаясь выглядеть абсолютно невозмутимым.

**20, 19, 18!**

Джон влетает в комнату, сжимая в руках сумку.

**17, 16, 15!**

– Джон, какого чёрта...

**14, 13, 12!**

Он достаёт что-то из сумки, и надев это на голову...

**11, 10, 9!**

Безнадежно запутывается в ткани...

**8, 7, 6!**

И, наконец-то, делает шаг назад, показывая новый чёрный джемпер, украшенный блёстками и карнавальными шляпами, пришитыми к ткани.

– Я подумал, что ты не позволил бы мне выйти из дома, если бы его увидел, поэтому решил, что вместо этого удивлю тебя здесь. Что ты думаешь? – спрашивает Джон, изогнув бровь. 

**5, 4!**

– Джон, – стонет Шерлок, задыхаясь от смеха, – это – самый отвратительный, смешной и _жуткий_ джемпер, который я когда-либо....

**3!**

Джон чуть не лопается от смеха.

**2!**

Шерлок никогда не любил его больше. 

**1! С Новым годом!**

Сделав шаг вперёд, Шерлок прижимает Джона к стене, целуя его без малейшего колебания.


	5. Глава 5 - Январь, часть 2

Они смеются весь путь домой. 

– Ты видел лицо Андерсона? – открывая дверь в квартиру, выдыхает Джон, вытирая слёзы от смеха. 

Шерлок буквально складывается пополам от очередного приступа смеха; он чувствует себя так, будто съехал с катушек от счастья. 

– О, Джон, уверяю тебя, что все на вечеринке поддержали наше публичное проявление любви. А ещё они были просто захвачены врасплох видом твоего жуткого джемпера! 

– Эй, покупка этого джемпера была лучшим решением, которое я когда-либо принимал! Ты просто завидуешь, что я смог это осуществить!

– Ммм, – промычал Шерлок, притворно хмурясь. – Ну, это правда. Ты на самом деле выглядишь в нём _восхитительно_.

И они снова рассмеялись.

***

– _Боже_ , Шерлок...

Ощущения от прижимающегося к нему тела Шерлока пускают под откос все слова Джона. Открыв глаза, Джон смотрит, как Шерлок занят тем, что оставляет лёгкие поцелуи вдоль его живота. Когда он успел снять с него этот жуткий джемпер? Посреди всего этого Джон находит, что задаётся вопросом, удалось ли Шерлоку его уже уничтожить. Душа смех, который поднимается в его груди как мерцающее пламя, он зарывается пальцами в растрёпанные волосы Шерлока и рисует большим пальцем рассеянные круги.

– Что ты хочешь, Джон? – бормочет Шерлок, вдыхая запах Джона.

– Я хочу назад свой джемпер, ты, сумасшедший.

– _Джон_ , это – серьёзный момент! – рычит Шерлок, несмотря на то, что на его губах улыбка. Так здорово видеть Джона таким. Он светится. Он жив. И он – принадлежит Шерлоку. 

– Хорошо, хорошо, прости... Я хочу _тебя_ , Шерлок... иди _сюда_. – Джон тянет Шерлока вверх до тех пор, пока ему не удаётся спрятать лицо в чёрных, как смоль, волосах. 

Шерлок прижимается с лёгким поцелуем позади уха Джона и движется вниз, чтобы осыпать нежными поцелуями шею. 

– Сюда? – шепчет он, прижимаясь губам к уху Джона, в то время как его рука опускается всё ниже и ниже, слегка поглаживая.

– _Шерлок_ , да... – говорит Джон; его дыхание становится тяжелым и учащённым.

– Джон... Ты понятия не имеешь, как я был возбуждён эти последние несколько дней.

Они оба закрывают глаза, и у Джона перехватывает дыхание, когда он ощущает, как рука Шерлока продолжает перемещаться ниже. 

– Шерлок, ты... _ах_... только... только то, как ты смеёшься, заставило меня почувствовать себя намного легче...

Губы Шерлока изгибаются в озорной улыбке, когда он убирает руку с талии Джона и перемещается, чтобы прижать их бёдра друг к другу. 

– Да? Ну, тогда, сделай одолжение, продолжай одеваться в эти смешные джемпера. Ты сможешь вызвать у меня смех, особенно если смех приводит к _этому_ , – растягивая слова, он толкается бёдрами. 

Джон задыхается, его лицо озаряется от счастья, и он стонет, глубоко и несдержанно. Он тянет Шерлока на себя, чтобы поцеловать. 

Если смеха Шерлока достаточно, чтобы улучшить весь его день, Джон даже не может вообразить, что он способен сделать ради этого.

***

Позже, когда Джон засыпает под ритм сердца Шерлока, он слышит его низкий голос. 

– Ты не ответил. 

– Хмм? – бормочет Джон, немного меняя положение.

– Я сказал тебе, что... что я тебя люблю. И я буду любить тебя... и не оставлю тебя, Джон.

Джон медленно поднимает голову и пристально смотрит на Шерлока, показывая ему страх, который запечатлён в каждой линии и тени на его лице. Он чувствует себя легче и будто у себя дома в руках Шерлока, но что-то тёмное всё ещё скрывается под поверхностью.

– О, – шепчет Шерлок, качая как в колыбели лицо Джона в своих руках, и кивает. – Просто... просто подумай об этом. Ты сможешь сказать это... в любое время.

– Но желательно побыстрее? – спрашивает Джон, потеревшись носом о нос Шерлока и изгибая бровь.

Шерлок улыбается, и Джон засыпает под его тихий смех.


	6. Глава 6 - Годами ранее

В первый раз, когда Джон увидел, как его мама плачет, ему было шесть лет.

Сидя на диване, Джон смотрел мультфильм, в то время как она вытирала пыль на книжных полках. В телевизоре утёнок только что обнаружил, что пропало его одеяло. Джон не услышал всхлип на другой стороне комнаты, когда, оглядевшись и найдя собственное одеяло, он в него завернулся. Когда он поднял голову, его мать стояла, прислонившись к полке и сжимая в руках рамку для фотографий, а по её лицу текли слёзы.

– Всё в порядке, мама, – мудро сказал Джон. – Утёнок нашёл своё одеяло.

Но его мама, услышав это, заплакала сильнее.

***

В течение достаточно долгого времени детство Джона состояло из свежеиспечённого печенья, сказок на ночь, поединков снежками и поцарапанных коленей. Его мама была красивой и тёплой, и никогда на него не сердилась, а его отец был самым сильным человеком, которого он знал. По вечерам, когда ему не нужно было работать, Хэмиш Ватсон, сидя за кухонным столом, веселил Джона шутками, и его щёки были красными от смеха. Когда глаза Джона закрывались от усталости, и он начинал чаще зевать, отец брал его на руки и относил в кровать.

Джон любил играть в гостиной, в то время как его мама и отец на кухне готовили ужин, тихо разговаривая и заполняя дом восхитительными запахами и чувством защищённости. Иногда, подкравшись к двери, он смотрел, когда они легко двигались вокруг друг друга. Джон часто думал, что это выглядело как танец.

Оглядываясь назад, ему хотелось бы никогда не видеть их настолько счастливыми.

***

Спустя две недели после того, как родилась Гарриет, Хэмиш, стоя в дверях детского сада, сказал маме Джона, что у него не было работы девять месяцев.

Той ночью Джон во второй раз увидел, как его мать заплакала.

***

Это было не в первый раз. Когда Джону было шесть лет, его отец потерял работу и хранил это в тайне до тех пор, пока у них закончились деньги и им нечем было заплатить арендную плату. Сара Ватсон простила трусость мужа, приняв в оправдание, что он не хотел её расстраивать. Он клялся, что думал, будто ситуация находится под контролем и что он найдёт новую работу прежде, чем она это даже заметит. Какой был смысл волновать и разочаровывать её?

Во второй раз Сара не смогла его так легко простить. 

В одиннадцать лет Джон провёл большинство ночей в постели, слушая, как родители обсуждают, как они могут прожить за счет сбережений, которые у них были в запасе, что делать отцу Джона, когда он найдёт работу, и возможность отправки того к психиатру. Поскольку месяцы шли, мама Джона прилагала все усилия, чтобы защитить детей от понимания, что их семья трещит по швам. Джон мог ощутить, что его отцу было стыдно, и со временем Хэмиш, злясь из-за ненависти, которую испытывал к себе, отдалялся всё дальше и дальше. Джон сидел у двери спальни, прижав ухо к стене и слушая, как отец, спотыкаясь, заходит в дом, пытаясь быть тихим после того, как уронил в темноте бутылку с ликёром. Он никогда не кричал и не поднимал руку ни на кого из них. Но дни шли, и человек, которого знал Джон, менялся. 

То, что было раньше, тихо распадалось.

В тот Сочельник, Джон, лёжа под одеялом, услышал, как щёлкнул замок входной двери. 

Утром они обнаружили, что отец ушёл.


	7. Глава 4 - Январь, часть 3

Сидя в постели две недели спустя после Нового года, Джон решает, что настало время, чтобы обратиться к специалисту.

Надев джемпер, он выскакивает за дверь.

***

— Как хорошо, дорогой, я так рада, что вы зашли ко мне попить чай! — тепло улыбаясь, восклицает миссис Хадсон.

Несмотря на своё настроение, Джон не может не улыбнуться ей в ответ. Миссис Хадсон была гораздо сообразительнее, чем выглядела, и он был уверен, что она знала настоящую причину его визита.

— Пейте чай и расскажите мне всё. Должна признаться, я поняла, что что-то произошло, когда я услышала, как Шерлок _напевал_ на прошлой неделе. Это был только вопрос времени, когда вы ко мне постучитесь. Итак, что это на этот раз? Это должно быть что-то ужасное, если он так счастлив!

— Он сказал мне, что любит меня.

Джону кажется, что в наступившей тишине он слышит, как летит муха.

— О, _Джон_! — выдохнула миссис Хадсон, от волнения хлопая в ладоши. — Я… ну, я не знаю, что сказать! Это же замечательно, дорогой! Но что со всем этим не так?

Джон глубоко вздыхает, и слова срываются с его уст прежде, чем он успевает их сдержать:

— Ну, ничего такого, за исключением крошечной детали: я не думаю, что способен любить!

Он отворачивается, безумно краснея, и спешит рассказать всю историю. Закончив, он делает большой большой глоток чая и закрывает лицо руками.

Тёплая рука сжимает его плечо с удивительной силой, и Джон поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть, что миссис Хадсон подошла поближе:

— Джон Ватсон. Вы — замечательный человек. То, через что вы прошли, разбивает моё сердце. Но вы должны помнить, что Шерлок не тот, кто причинит вам боль. Конечно, вы были травмированы войной, но то, что вы выбрали доверить Шерлоку ваше сердце — не ошибка. Я в нём уверена.

Джон смотрит на неё, и на его глаза наворачиваются слёзы.

— Шерлока Холмса нелегко любить, дорогой. На самом деле я никогда не слышала, чтобы он говорил подобные слова вслух. О, это есть в том, как он защищает меня, и даже в ребяческих перепалках с Майкрофтом. Но для него произнести такие слова вслух, Джон… ну, я думаю, это означает даже больше, чем вы, возможно, думаете. Вы первый человек, который получил такое признание от Шерлока. И дорогой… Вы знаете его лучше, чем кто-либо. Вы доверяете ему свою дружбу и вашу _жизнь_ … почему вы сомневаетесь в том, чтобы доверить ему сердце?

Джон чувствует, как слёзы текут по его щекам, и краснеет ещё сильнее:

— Я не знаю, миссис Хадсон. Вы абсолютно правы. Я на самом деле доверяю ему свою жизнь. Он — самый невероятный человек, которого я когда-либо знал, и мысль, что он любит _меня_ , из всех людей… ну, я не могу думать больше ни о ком, с кем я хотел бы провести свою жизнь.

Они тихо разговаривают в течение ещё нескольких минут, и когда Джон допивает свой чай, он благодарит миссис Хадсон и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. Когда он выходит за дверь, он слышит, как миссис Хадсон тихо говорит:

— Ваши воспоминания — часть вас, Джон. Но не позволяйте им пересилить вас и превратить вас в камень.

Он мягко улыбается и выходит из её квартиры с высоко поднятой головой.

***

Когда Джон возвращается в 221Б, Шерлок сидит за кухонным столом, занятый своими примечаниями к исследованию об ароматах духов.

Джон приближается к Шерлоку сзади и с нежностью целует в макушку, замирая, чтобы почувствовать тёмные завитки щекой.

— Ммм, — мычит Шерлок, поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на него. — И по какой причине я обязан такому удовольствию?

— Без причин, — говорит Джон, глядя на Шерлока с блеском в глазах.

_Потому что ты — мой лучший друг. Потому что ты спас мою жизнь и продолжаешь спасать её каждый день. Потому что ты стоишь риска. Потому что я действительно люблю тебя, и обещаю сказать это, как только смогу._

Шерлок смотрит на него, и его глаза полны надежды и удивления.


	8. Глава 8 - Наконец-то

На это требуется время. Шерлок даёт ему пространство, в котором он нуждается, и завоёвывает чуть больше доверия Джона каждый день. Он остаётся надёжным и терпеливым, и, прежде всего, дарит Джону свою любовь.

Это занимает время, но, в конце концов, Джон понимает то, что знал с самого начала.

Он сидит в своём кресле и смотрит, как Шерлок играет на скрипке. Глаза Шерлока закрыты, будто он сконцентрирован, но Джон знает, что это — что-то близкое к счастью.

Он не может отвести взгляд.

***

В конце концов это становится так очевидно.

Проснувшись в середине ночи, Джон находит, что не может заснуть, потому что Шерлока нет рядом.

— Я просто хотел быть рядом с тобой, — шепчет он, забираясь к Шерлоку в постель.

Он засыпает, прежде чем Шерлок успевает ответить.

***

В конце концов это не вызывает сомнений.

Джон обнаруживает, что его тело движется к Шерлоку, он _тоскует_ по его прикосновениям, и его тянет к нему как магнитом.

Когда они занимаются любовью во второй раз, слова готовы сорваться с его губ.

***

В конце концов это становится для него шоком.

Джон только что ушёл с работы и когда он думает о Шерлоке, ждущем его дома, его буквально захлёстывает волной чистой радости.

Её сила сбивает его с ног, заставляя останавливаться на пути.

Он на расстоянии двадцати минут от дома.

Он бежит.

***

В конце концов всё оказывается так просто.

Он произносит эти слова, и улыбка Шерлока сияет как солнце.

В конце концов, они в самом начале.

И Джону вообще не страшно.


	9. Глава 9 - Наши дни

Сначала Джон думает, что должен произносить эти слова только в самые важные моменты. Но, в конце концов, он решает, что любовь не следует воспринимать легкомысленно.

К этому выводу он приходит примерно через пять минут.

***

Войдя в гостиную, Джон удивлённо спрашивает:

— Это ты её купил?

— Нет, Джон. Большой зелёный объект посреди комнаты — на самом деле плод твоего воображения.

— Вот мерзавец, — смеясь, говорит Джон, подбежав к ёлке. — Я тебя люблю.

— Я знаю, — улыбается Шерлок. — Теперь давай украсим этот нелепый символ рождественской радости и дело с концом.

— Я решил, что установить звезду на вершину позволю именно тебе!

— О, какое счастье.

***

В такие дни эти слова говорятся легко и часто, и их блеск не исчезает.

Иногда он произносит их с большим смыслом и с какой-то целью. В другие моменты они слетают с его губ, будто их невозможно сдержать. А иногда он даже не понимает, что сказал их, пока не видит смущённую улыбку Шерлока.

И он решает, что не имеет значения, когда или как эти слова сказаны. Они искренние. И они соответствуют истине.

Они — всё.

***

—  _Джон_ , — выдыхает дрожащий Шерлок, широко распахнув глаза.

— Шерлок… Я так тебя люблю.

Учащённо дыша, Шерлок крепче обнимает Джона:

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Боже, мы должны держать омелу в квартире весь год.

Кивнув, Джон смеётся, расслабляясь в объятиях Шерлока.

Без предупреждения поменявшись с Джоном местами, Шерлок прижимает его к кровати, глядя на него озорным взглядом.

— Теперь твоя очередь.

***

Время от времени это на него обрушивается. Эта рана Джона, вероятно, так никогда и не излечится.

Но в такие моменты Шерлок всегда рядом.

При виде первого снегопада Джон ощущает, как грусть подбирается всё ближе и ближе. На этот раз, однако, Шерлок, взяв его за руку, ведёт к дивану. Устроившись вместе с Джоном под одеялом, Шерлок нежно целует его в лоб.

— Шшш, — Шерлок шепчет, гладя его по волосам. — Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя.

Он не останавливается до самого утра, и Джон просыпается, улыбаясь.

***

В такие дни, закрывая глаза, Джон может увидеть своё будущее.

Праздники, наполненные смехом и новыми традициями. Уютный дом, в котором царит привычный хаос. Лучший секс, который у него когда-либо был. Приключения, радость и дружба.

_Семья._

История его жизни.

Переписанная с любовью.


End file.
